I want to make you stay
by ridegmuve
Summary: The story is about the decendants of the Naruto Characters, especially about the colder ones and how could Sai, Naruto and Sakura fit into the story?


Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or the songs I use... It will be a song fiction... I can't write song or poems, so I will use others. So please, don't flame me!

I want to make you stay!

Chapter 1

Meant to Live

A blonde haired little boy stood in front of her, holding her middle and ring finger by his own and gave her a familiar foxy grin... He looked like Uzumaki Takao, but not quiet...

She gave a small smile herself, but felt a bit distracted by her own black bangs. WAIT! She didn't had black hair!!! Her hair was raven colored! Well, more like a really deep shade of blue. She looked over herself and realized that she was a boy as well, in the reflection of the bubble she saw himself.

She well, he was quiet good looking as a boy and that's all she could comment on herself, but it seemed strangely familiar... And Who was the boy?

"We will be friends forever" said the boy and he continued to smile.

She felt weird, but good... A sight of relief passed her lips.

She woke up. It was the middle of the night. She didn't understand anything, just weird...

"What was that" said her with a slightly boyish tone of voice. Then she got a spiral book from under the bed and a pen. She wanted to write a song bout that...

Song writing come natural to her as it was her talent, beside being a ninja... She was from a well respected, but not trusted ninja clan, Uchiha, even after hundreds of years they try to clean their name...

Uchiha Sayaka.

That was her name, which she bore proudly. Some despised her, some feared her, some challenged her, some loved her and some wanted to know her. That would have been a mistake and weakness which she could not allow, for her sake and the sake of the family...

She began to write in an already filled book...

"Meant to live", was her title, then she fell into a deep trance, she needed to think. She knew that if her dream ever happened, then it happened a long time ago... "They might be our ancestors..." Sayaka thought.

She began to write once more, but with the rhythm as well:

Fumbling his confidence

And wondering why the world has passed him by

Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments

And failed attempts to fly, fly

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

Somewhere we live inside

Somewhere we live inside

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

Somewhere we live inside

Dreaming about Providence

And whether mice or man have second second tries

Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open

Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

Somewhere we live inside

Somewhere we live inside

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

Somewhere we live inside

We want more then this world's got to offer

We want more than this world's got to offer

We want more then the wars of our fathers

And everything inside screams for second life, yeah!!!!!

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

We were meant to live for so much more

Have we lost ourselves?

We were meant to live

We were meant to live

She wrote the finishing touches to the song, then put the book back under the bed.

Her father would kill her, if he would found it. He tried to make the Uchiha the most respected clan again and for any child to stray from that path would mean that he would disown them. He wanted to make Sayaka the best and that was pressuring her, but she didn't show.

That's why, she was in many clubs, but most of them were martial arts... She was in the ninja club, for extra studies, the boxing club, the debate club and the creative writing club, though she joined secretly to the last one and when they informed the parents, her father did not object. "Everybody has to have a hobby" he said.

Her music teacher strongly recommended the music club as well and said that she could be a great singer and guitarist, but her father hated the entertainment world and said no and took her out from the music class.

"My father is the cruelest person on earth" she thought.

She considered fighting as a duty, not something she want to do in all of her life, but it took most of her time. Secretly she always wanted to be a songwriter for her own band and be the guitarist as well, but as I said it was secret.

Don't be mistaken! Just because she is an Uchiha, that doesn't mean she didn't had any friends!

Her best friend and partner in crime was and will always be Hyuuga Kazuya. He was a great singer and had a cool personality. Her other friends were Hatake Shigure, Yukio Sai and her own cousin Uchiha Shigure.

They made a band called "They". They were desperate for a guitarist and Sayaka wanted to join, but couldn't and she know it, so she declined quiet harshly, so they would not ask again... It was painful, but she recovered...

Her enemy was Uzumaki Lei, it wasn't just any kind of enemy, she was a complete opposite of her... Where they feared and hated Sayaka, they loved Lei, where they loved Sayaka, Lei was more popular. Sayaka hated her, and Lei wasn't friendly to her either. Many cat fight was caused by them and Sayaka's father was proud for her spirit.

Also Sayaka one of the most desired girl in her school, the other was Lei.

Sayaka and her were friends, but it all turned sour as they grew up. Well, actually when Lei become her cusin's girlfriend... Sayaka didn't know why they began to be enemies, they just become. End of story...

She just lay there thinking all that happened to her and Lea, when she began to see flashing light at the ceiling , she looked out and saw the exact same bubble as in her dream, but this time, when it blown up, carried a man with black hair, another one with blonde and a girl with pink hair.

"What the hell?" she rushed out...

End of chapter 1


End file.
